People are idiots
by karuraChan1
Summary: Sam doesn't understand why people dislike her so much, and Carly doesn't understand why her best friend is so stubborn all the time. CAM story Sam/Carly


**A/N: Hey everyone! this is my first Cam story,I thought I would never write a Cam, I thought I couldn't, and maybe I can't xD you tell me.**

**I wrote this as a one shot. I hope you liked it. The idea came to me before sleeping. it seems to be that insomnia helps me a lot with my fanfics xD.**

Disclaimer: I wish u.u but not, not mine at all.

* * *

><p>Friendship, that's all she has always known from her; she had been her friend, the one who always helped her and stood by her since day one. Sure, they had had their differences, but those were not even close to the "differences" she always seemed to have with other people. Because let's face it; Sam wasn't much of a people-person, not like Carly was. For some reason she ended up getting into fights with other people a lot, but it wasn't something Sam could avoid. The way she saw it, people were just stupid, and it wasn't her problem that she had the imperious need to point that out, or "express" herself about it in some extended violent way.<p>

She could remember that, when she was a kid, she used to bully kids, but that was only because she felt they didn't respect her because where she came from, respect was needed. So what if a few nubs didn't like her? It was just a small price to pay for her very-much-needed respect. With her best friend, on the other hand, respect wasn't a problem; there was no need for her to be violent toward Carly for her to be nice and loyal with her.

If there was one thing she appreciated in her life, it was having her best friend by her side every day helping her cope with school and kids. Lately she hadn't been as violent as before, even staying away from juvie, thanks to her. Sam would hate to disappoint her like that. After all, she had promised her to stop doing stupid things that would only ruin her life.

Sometimes she felt that her friend was the only person in the world that really cared about her; her mother wasn't the motherly type, everyone knows that. And then there was Gibby and Freddie. They were alright, but she had the feeling that they would never stop seeing her as the girl who used to beat them and make their lives a living hell, especially Gibby. That kid was just so weird; he seemed to be asking for it, always taking his shirt off… now it was just funny to her.

With Freddie it was a completely different story. The reason she always made fun of him was because the nub clearly had no idea of the world outside. And who could blame him, having the nut case he had as a mother? Of course the boy was going to have issues.

She could still remember him drooling over Carly. She didn't know if it made her mad or if the fact just annoyed her. How could he not realize that, for her best friend, he was only the weird boy next door? Maybe he was just a sucker for punishment. He was always there even though he knew Carly wasn't into him.

After all, even if this boy was the most annoying one, she still thought of him as a close friend, but something made her not trust him like she trusted Carly. She even thought at some point that she loved the boy because he was somehow nice to her and he was cute enough. But it was all just a shadow, just an illusion of real love, something that wasn't meant to be for her, at least not as far as she could see it. In the past, the boys she used to date were either boring or too dangerous, and under no circumstances did those relationships last more than a couple of weeks.

Maybe it was time for her to stop thinking about it, otherwise she would get depressed and it wasn't pretty when that happened because everyone would begin to seem annoying to her and red was the predominant color her eyes would see.

That's what Sam Puckett was thinking when she opened up the door to the Shay's apartment.

"Hey, Carls, I'm hungry!" She headed to the fridge without waiting for an answer, confident to find her much needed middle afternoon sandwich there.

Sam had already finished her second sandwich when Carly got to where she was.

"Hey, Sam, I didn't know you were coming until later," Carly said with a broad smile.

"Yeah, there was really nothing else to do and I can always find food here. That is a fact," the blond girl told her while she went to the living and sat on the couch.

Carly sat next to her and her pearphone rang.

"Carly, aren't you going to pick up?" Sam asked, intrigued. That wasn't something the Shay girl used to do.

"Ahm… no, it's Joe; he's been calling me nonstop since Monday to ask me out. That seriously is not on my list," she answered with an awkward smile.

"Why not? He doesn't seem to be a complete nub… considering everything… Come on, Carls, you should go out some more. It's been a while since the last time you dated someone, at least that way one of us would be dating," Sam stated while she started changing the channels.

"Yeah, I know... he's just not my type," the dark-haired girl replied. Oh well, maybe he is too tall for her or something. She needs a good guy, smart and funny, the blond girl thought to herself.

"I see, well then, in the meantime both of us will be single then, at least until you find someone who is more your type," she declared, and when Sam said this, Carly began looking at her in a weird way that not passed unnoticed to Sam.

"What are you thinking about, Cupcake?" she asked, making Carly smile. There has never been a time she heard Sam call her "cupcake" that she hadn't smiled.

"You know, I'm just confused. Why do you think you won't get a date before I do? You are cool," she stated, smiling.

"I know I am. I'm super cool. Just… you know guys don't really see it."

"What do you mean? You have dated bunch of guys," the younger Shay said, trying to mentally count how many guys Sam had dated.

"Yeah, like four… and it never lasted too long, you know that. They don't understand how cool I am. Not even Fredward could handle it. In the end… he only pretended to like me." Sam's eyes went from light blue to a dark shade of olive, sadness written in her eyes. Carly didn't know what to say.

"Why do you think no one likes me? Is it because I tend to hit them? Because that's only when they act stupid; it's not my fault they are morons, you know." A faint smile drew on Sam's face but it wasn't happiness, Carly knew.

How was she not going to know when she understood her best friend better than anyone? She was a sweet girl under that tough exterior. Sure, she tended to be aggressive, but once you get past that, like she had done, there was nothing she wouldn't do to help you. She remembered the time she changed one of her grades on a report because she saw how much it upset her, and in Sam's eyes, Carly deserved that A. It was a big mess in the end and luckily no one got in serious trouble because, despite Freddie's and Carly's efforts to take the blame on themselves, Sam wouldn't let them and admitted to Teddy that she was the one who had broken into his computer and changed the grades.

It was the small things that had brought them together like they were now and Carly knew it. She could have nothing in the whole world, but if she had Sam next to her, she was sure nothing bad could really happen. Sam was her shoulder to cry on, her arms to rest, and her blue eyes were her pool to dive into. Sam was her everything, the one to make her happy when no one else could and she had no idea how to tell her that.

"That's not true, Sam" she finally said. "People are idiots if they don't see how amazing you are, and people do like you Sam, they really do," she stated, trying to remain calm because her words were getting too close to what she had been about to express to her best friend a thousand times before.

"People are idiots, but that doesn't mean anything, Carls, they don't like me." Sam was being stubborn as usual, what made Carly roll her eyes.

"You are being silly, Sam, I know for a fact that people do like you," she assured her best friend, who sat up straight and looked at her.

"Yeah, like who? Tell me just one person who really likes me." Carly felt her best friend's blue eyes piercing through her soul, a mixture between daring to tell her and disbelief. She just couldn't not say to her what needed to be said in that moment. The heck with the consequences and the fear, if she was going to take that step, it was going to be right now, right there.

"Me, I really like you, Sam," Carly stated, afraid of looking into her friend's eyes, which always seemed to see through her, those eyes that told her everything she needed to know. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"No, Cupcake, I don't mean it like that. I know you like me; we are best friends, of course you do. I'm talking in the other way, like-like… you know? The way guys are supposed to like me," she explained to her friend. In her mind, it was natural that Carly had gotten confused, but she wasn't talking about friendship this time, she was referring to something else, something that she didn't seem to be able to get a hold on.

Carly was unsure whether to tell her that was the way she meant it or act like nothing had happened because clearly Sam didn't feel the same she did; she mentioned the word "guys" more than once. In the end there was only a real answer she could give.

"I understand, Sam, I do like you that way." Carly could feel her cheeks blushing like a tomato, maybe she didn't think this through, but either way, there was no backing down now.

"What? What do you mean with _that way_, Carls?" Carly could see the doubt in Sam's eyes; the girl was clearly debating how she should interpret her friend's words.

"Nothing, you know, that way… the way you were explaining. I like you, Sam, as more than a friend. You are… really special to me," Carly said this and dared to look up to see the reaction of her friend to her words. She didn't know how to read Sam's expression, for once; she seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Sam? Are you alright?" the dark-haired girl asked. She was desperate, her friend wasn't responding in any way, good or bad.

"Wow, Cupcake, I never thought you… I mean, not me… how? When… I mean, since when?" Sam couldn't believe what Carly had just said because there was no doubt she had said it, she even asked twice to make sure she wasn't mixing up things in her mind. But how was it possible? She never pictured her friend as a "girl type of girl". She was always dating and was so girly… not like her at all. But there was no question; she had basically told her that she liked her in a romantic way.

"Well, I don't exactly know, I guess I've always known you are really special to me… different than the rest of people, but it wasn't until I realized you never left my mind when I dated guys. When I was with them, I thought about you, just waiting for the moment I got back to your side and we would just hang out and talk. Every moment I'm with you, it's fun, it's natural, and it's… us."

It was then that Carly saw the look in Sam's eyes; she was clearly freaking out. She had said too much. One thing was telling her she liked her and a completely different one was telling her she was in love with her. Not that she was.

"Sorry, Sam, I shouldn't have said that. It's just… it slipped from my mouth, I didn't mean to sound like a stalker." Carly tried to laugh about it, but Sam was looking directly to her eyes, not moving at all.

"Sam..?" the Shay girl begun to say but she was cut off by Sam's words.

"Silence, Shay, I'm trying to think," Sam said. Shay? Why did she call her that; she never used her last name to refer to her. She had lost her friend this time, Carly thought. Still, she obeyed and kept silent for a few moments until she saw Sam stop struggling.

"Alright, I just… don't know why you are telling me this now," Sam stated, looking concerned. Carly felt how her entire world was crushing down; she knew it could happen, but facing her Sammie, telling her that, it was just too awful.

"I know, I shouldn't have, I'm so sorry, Sam… I just… didn't want you to think no one likes you because I do, and every day it kills me that you don't realize it. I do, Sam." Carly closed her eyes and a silent tear started rolling down her cheek. Nothing had any meaning anymore. Everything turned out the wrong way. She couldn't look into her friend's eyes. It was just too much. That was it; she was just going to stay there with her eyes closed until Sam said the unavoidable last words and left.

Her tears kept rolling down her cheeks until she felt a soft caress clear it away; a gentle hand was cupping her cheek. She didn't want to open her eyes because she was afraid it wasn't what she was thinking about.

And then, she felt it… Sam's lips were on hers, soft and caring… just as Sam had always been with her. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds, but it was enough. Carly knew she really felt that way for Sam because no boy had ever made her feel that way with a kiss. It was Sam. It had always been her. The blond girl pulled away, and it was only then that Carly dared to open her eyes. And there she was, Sam smirking at her.

"You tend to not let me finish Carls. As I was saying, I don't understand why you told me just now… You were the one for me from day one. I thought you knew that," Sam stated and took Carly's hand, whose eyes were still shining from the tears she was pouring not a minute ago. But it was all okay now, for both girls. Sam no longer cared that people didn't like her because the one person in the world that mattered to her did, and that was worth more to her than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think about it? hope you had liked it. reviews will be very much appreciated n.n**

thanks for taking the time to read it.

Dedicated to Liz.


End file.
